As the use of the Internet and the amount of information available on the Internet has expanded, the ability to track and monitor information available over the Internet related to a particular subject or associated with a particular entity has been negatively impacted. As such, it can be difficult for entities with a presence on the Internet to provide a consistent experience and information to the public. The vast amount of information present on the Internet makes monitoring websites nearly impossible as it is difficult to quickly and efficiently compare the large amount of information contained within the large number of websites that may be associated with an entity. Accordingly, malicious third parties may hide malicious code from an entity's web domain without such entities knowing that any changes have occurred or that such domains have been taken over by malicious code. As such, it is difficult to ensure that malicious third parties are not altering, misappropriating, and/or using their information, intellectual property, and goodwill without their knowledge.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems that are capable of discovering, cataloging, and monitoring web sites on behalf of entities to determine changes to websites and identifying malicious activity associated with those websites.
Embodiments of the present invention solve these and other problems individually and collectively.